Life Got Cold
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: A random night back in New York between Addi and Derek when they were having problmes ADDEK


**A/N:**Wow i'm on a roll today. I seriously am. Three stories in one day! This cold must be good for me if it's making me write. I should have actually done my hw but I just couldn't be bother. Anyway this is just a night back in New York when Addi and Derek had problems. ADDEK.

Disclaimer: don't own them wish i did.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Life got cold**

Addison ran a frustrated hand through her hair, took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. Paperwork was not exactly something she wanted to do that night. She took a sip of her tea but spit it back out when she found it to be cold. She sighed as she placed her glasses back on her nose, picked up her pen and began writing again. After ten more minutes she had finally finished everything. She lent back in her chair and closed her eyes briefly. Addison suddenly opened her eyes and turned her head towards the door when she heard it click and begin to open, hoping that it was Derek finally come home. Her hopes deflated though when she saw their four year old daughter Harriet walk in. Addison gave her a smile and opened her arms to her daughter who climbed up onto her lap.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Addison played with Harriet's red curls.

"I couldn't sleep. When's daddy getting home?" Addison's face fell at her daughter's question.

"I don't know." She tightened her arms around Harriet and buried her head into her hair hoping the tears wouldn't fall. Harriet had always been a mummy's girl and could sense when Addison was upset and could always make her smile. Harriet looked up into her mum's teary eyes.

"Mummy why are you crying?" Addison quickly wiped at the tears and smiled weakly at her daughter.

"I'm not, there's not a reason for me to be crying."

"Are you crying because daddy doesn't come home anymore? Has daddy been a bad man?" Addison gave a small smile at her daughter's wisdom. She knew it wouldn't be long until she realised Derek was hardly home anymore.

"Come on let's get you back to bed." Addison stood up and placed Harriet on her hip when she instantly placed her head on her mother's shoulder. Addison walked through their big quiet house to her daughter's bedroom. She tucked Harriet in then sat down on the edge of the bed. "Do you want me to read you a story?" Harriet nodded and Addison walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book. She settled herself against the headboard and put an arm around Harriet who just snuggled in. Addison was on the third page when she realised that Harriet had fallen asleep. She closed the book, kissed her gently on the head and slipped out of her grasp and placed a teddy there instead. Addison stood up and smiled at her daughter, she wished Derek was there as well. As she turned to leave she froze when she saw Derek stood in the doorway.

"I didn't think you'd be up this late." Addison moved towards him and left the room closing the door slightly behind her. She walked towards their bedroom and he followed. Suddenly she was fuming at him.

"Where were you Derek? Why have you suddenly become absent? Do you realise our daughter has noticed your absence? Where have you been Derek?" He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I was called into an emergency surgery."

"For one night! What about all the other nights? What about our anniversary? Where were you then? I waited for hours and you didn't turn up. Where were you then?" Tears were slowly starting to fall down her cheeks. Derek looked down at the floor, he didn't have an answer for her. Addison sighed and sat down on the bed. "What's so wrong with us that you won't home come anymore?"

"There's nothing wrong with you, you're both perfect and I'm blessed to have you." He moved and sat down next to her.

"Then why aren't you home anymore?" Derek sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know, I'm just scarred I'm going to lose you both. I can't lose you, I just can't." He wiped away the tears on her cheeks with his thumb and looked into her eyes. He could see so many emotions swirling around. "I'm so sorry Addi, I really am." More tears began to flow.

"You need to be here more, I can't do this on my own, I can't be a single parent and work at the hospital. I need help, I'm so tired. I need you here please."

"Ok, I will be." He lent in and kissed her softly on the lips. After they pulled apart Addison looked into his eyes, she could see he meant it. She had to tell him now.

"Derek, there's something I need to tell you, something you need to know before we go on." Derek became slightly worried at what she was going to reveal, she looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm pregnant. We're having another baby." Addison took a deep breathe and watched his face for his reaction. A huge smile spread across his face and he pulled her into his arms.

"I swear I will be home more Addi, I'm not going to lose you. And if I'm not home you just ring me and I'll come straight away." Addison smiled and pulled back. She took his hand in hers and placed it over her stomach where a small bump was gradually taking form and kissed. They were going to be ok.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it so please read and review pretty please.


End file.
